<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight and Defend by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980530">Fight and Defend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum &amp; XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes reunites with Wally except for some reason the trainer is down in the dumps..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight and Defend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Apparently Steven had more time on his hands than Wes thought. Which really wasn't a bad thing to him, and especially Umbreon and Espeon who took a quick liking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he can blame them, he's got a certain.. Attachment to Steven as well. Ever since he parted ways with Rui he's been without a companion far too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven has a good heart, and that's what he likes best about him. Growing up in The Under there were very few you could trust and Steven was one of the few in Hoenn he felt as if he could be around without feeling wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment they were currently heading to Mauville Food Court, something Wes had been looking forward to after another morning of exploring the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of food catching his eyes, a head of messy green hair is what caught his attention, along with a Ralts standing on the table patting his trainer as if to comfort him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wally?" Wes approached the trainer, followed by a curious Steven and Wally's Ralts nearly fell over by how quick Wally sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wes!" Wally beamed and looked startled once his eyes landed on his companion. "A-and Steven Stone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pleasures mine," Steven bowes slightly, unaware the young trainer had stars in his eyes. Seemed like Steven had fans all over Hoenn. "A friend of Wes's is a friend of mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, were they friends..? He hasn't hung out with Wally enough to consider it, but he thought maybe he was more of a mentor to the young trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-um, funny running into you here, I actually just got my third badge," Wally said shyly. "Are you here to get your badge too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes furrowed his brows, looking over to Steven for help. He had no idea what Wally meant by badges and felt unsure on what to say. Thankfully Steven picked up on his confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's eight Pokemon Gyms throughout Hoenn, and when you defeat a gym leader you earn a badge. When you gain all eight you can take on the Pokemon League," Steven explained. "There you have the chance to take on the Champion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh.. Sounds interesting. Maybe not something he'd do, but since Wally was aiming for it he could fully support him on that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're about half way there then?" Wes asked, feeling proud of the young trainer. "Congrats, you're really making your way up there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you.." Wally's voice was quiet and his shoulders slumped. As if he were pondering something for a moment, Wally spoke up again. "U-um Wes? Is there a fast way to become a strong trainer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Wes stated bluntly. "Becoming a strong trainer requires time and effort. A good trainer takes time to get to know their Pokemon and develops their own unique tactics in battle. But what brought this on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Wally just earned his third badge doesn't that call for a celebration? There's no reason why Wally should be upset about a victory of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-um.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well look who it is!" A kid around Wally's age interrupted their conversation, adjusting his glasses and Wes noticed how tense Wally grew and how agitated Ralts became.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's this?" Wes crossed his arms, uninterested in the trainer, not liking why Wally was so uncomfortable around him. Something about him was unsettling..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How uncultured of you," The kid scoffed. "I'm the Food Court King Trencherman! I can't believe we were in the same class Wally considering how much of a pushover you are!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp, Wes hated this snot nosed kid already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? Did I beat you so hard it took a toll on your health? Not that I'm surprised since you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>sick." Trenchman laughed to himself and Wes became more irritated by the seconds. Even Steven was showing disdain for the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven Stone! It's an honor to meet you!" Usually Steven was polite, but not even he could muster up a smile. The kid however scrunched up his nose towards Wes, looking at him with distaste. The feeling was more than mutual. "Steven, why are you hanging around with trash like Wally? A trainer of your caliber shouldn't lower yourself with such riffraff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was frowning, looking almost as annoyed as Wes was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This brat..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're so good then I challenge you to a battle." Wes gritted out, getting between Steven and Trenchman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you can up and battle me just like that? There's rules to follow in the food court!" Trenchman huffed and gestured around the food court. "You have to battle the other food court challengers first before you can dream of battling me. I don't see why I should battle someone as lowly as you anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally stared up at Wes with his head tilted to the side looking puzzled and Steven had an expression Wes could only describe as a look that could kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word Wes turned away from the brat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knew you'd back out! The other challengers are on the same level as the Elite Four! There's no way you'd beat them, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of their Pokemon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words meant nothing to Wes as they went right over his head. Mere minutes ago he found out what badges were and only a little information about the champion supposedly being the strongest in Hoenn. So whoever the Elite Four was made no difference to Wes and his years of training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if my father could buy Mauville Food Court so he can fire Trenchman.." Steven mumbled under his breath, though the kids didn't hear it Wes found his lips curling up at the comment and he made his way to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put me down for three orders of your Mauville Ramen Bowls. One extra large, one large and a medium."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pocket mourned the loss of how much they cost, though since he's been with Steven he hasn't been able to pay for anything since Steven was very insistent anytime they went out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this wasn't about the money. This was for Wally's sake, and he wasn't going to let some brat walk all over him.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>After defeating seven trainers in a row with only his Zygarde 10% Forme it was finally time to battle Trenchman. Fortunately and unsurprisingly he never had to switch out his Pokemon either, though there were a lot of curious trainers watching in awe probably due to never seeing Zygarde before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Big brother is so cool!" Wally says in awe, and Steven smiles down at him. "I couldn't even defeat the first challenger!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trenchman had sent out Lucario and Wes stuck with his Zygarde despite nearly being half way down on its health due to previous battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was going to be part of the plan later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bone rush!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lucario came rushing towards his Zygarde ready to swing at the dragon type, however that left his opponent wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow it down with Dragon Breath!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Lucario was about to hit Zygarde it was struck in the face with a beam of light; dragon breath making a direct hit to Lucario that sent him flying back to its trainer, but instead of fainting Lucario got back on its feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucario use Extreme Speed!" However instead of rushing forward Lucario fell to one knee due to the paralysis side effect. "Come on, move already!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zygarde use Dragon Dance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucario use Aura Sphere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zygarde proceeded to increase its attack and speed thanks to the status move, effortlessly dodging out of the way of the fighting attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it up with Coil!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucario keep using Aura Sphere!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attack, defense and accuracy raised on Zygarde and Lucario's oncoming attacks failed due to being unable to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now use Dragon Breath!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both attacks launched at the same time, however due to Zygarde increasing its attacks, Dragon Breath went right through the Aura Sphere as if it were nothing, sending it back to a shocked Lucario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucario fell over and Trenchman returned the Pokemon looking frustrated by the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes bit back a smile and reminded himself to go treat Zygarde after the battle was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though.. It makes him question how Trenchman already had his Pokemon raised to high levels when he and Wally most likely set out on their adventures around the same time if they went to school together. Something was up..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knew is that Trenchman didn't seem to learn anything if he was focusing on attacking and not using moves to increase the status of his Pokemon. His Pokemon wouldn’t be able to match his Zygarde’s speed now unless they had moves to increase it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go, Togekiss! Use Aerial Ace!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zygarde, move out of the way and counter with Thousand Arrows!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trenchman looked startled at the unknown move and as Zygarde dodged the winged attack dozens of green arrows appeared all around the flying type, crushing it down to the ground. Togekiss let out a cry and barely managed to get up on its feet with its wings grounded against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now use Bulldoze!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thousand Arrows, while it was a ground attack, had the ability to even attack flying types and now made them vulnerable to ground type attacks unless they were switched out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trenchman scoffed, expecting his Togekiss to simply fly up and out of the way except it turned to Wes's favor and Zygarde made a direct hit to the Togekiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trenchman was stomping against the floor returning his Pokemon with gritted teeth. Not much of a gracious loser it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing great big bro— Wes!" Wally cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he still had one Pokemon left, but Wes wasn't going to show Trenchman any mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another Lucario was sent out and Wes had Zygarde stand its ground. The dragon type looked back at him and he nodded towards it as if the Pokemon knew what he was planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucario, Extreme Speed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of telling Zygarde to move out of the way Wes let the Pokemon take the hit and he ignored the cheer of Trenchman for finally getting a hit on his Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zygarde, time to use your ability now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon type activated its ability, Power Construct, to take the rest of its cells to turn into its 100% forme. Due to its health being lower than half it's able to change forms, going from its canine form to a towering giant. The dragon type now loomed over Lucario and a terrified Trenchman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zygarde, finish this battle with Core Enforcer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zygarde leapt into the air targeting Lucario as it stored up a large amount of energy between its hands. Lucario attempted to move out of the way, but Zygarde fired off the massive energy to burn a large green "Z" into the ground, along with the letter blasting up energy and knocking the Pokemon down on its back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zygarde landed it was determined Lucario got knocked out in a single hit and Trechman stomped on the floor, apparently pissed and ran out of the room in a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As cheers erupted around the room, with Wally’s being the loudest, Wes couldn't stop smiling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their order was done by the time Wes finished all eight battles so the three of them sat together at a table and Wes didn't hesitate when it came to digging into his Mauville ramen bowl. Nothing like having a big appetite after eight battles in a row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were so cool out there Wes!" Wally exclaimed happily, with Ralts chirping as well. "You're really impressive too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye he could see Steven nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I also saw your Pokemon Contest performance in Slateport City, and I think your Absol is really cool too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes can feel his face grow warm by the memory of the contest, not really sure if he wanted to replay </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>memory.. At least his Absol was happy about the ribbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"U-um actually.." Wally speaks up again, shyly looking up at Wes from under his bangs. "After we're done I have to return to Verdanturf Town to inform my aunt, uncle and cousin about defeating Wattson, the gym leader of this city.. A-and there's a Contest Hall in Verdanturf Town.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes nearly chokes on his food, trying to suppress a sigh by what Wally was hinting at. Ugh.. He didn't entirely get the appeal of contests, it really wasn't his thing—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes pulled away from his ramen bowl to give them a tired, worn out look but was met by two sets of puppy dogs eyes from Wally and Ralts. Though for the psychic type he was holding his small hands up to his face to appear cute and hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't the sad looking ones he remembers seeing either. It was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleading </span>
  </em>
  <span>and hopeful kind of puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes turned for help to Zygarde, back to its 10% forme, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> giving the puppy dog eyes look.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, great.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wasn't Zygarde supposed to be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes turned away from the three of them and turned to Steven for help. Surely he'd have to understand, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Wes.." Steven smiled and Wes had a feeling nobody was going to be on his side. "We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a few days before my meeting arrives.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh Wes accepts defeat, closing his eyes and crossing his arms by having four sets of hopeful eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess there's no choice..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but I'm only going just to ensure that Wally is safe because of Team Aqua and Team Magma being around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from him Wally, Ralts and Zygarde 10% Forme all cheered happily. As if to celebrate Zygadre jumps down from its seat with Ralts hugging its neck and runs in circles, occasionally doing little jumps in front of Wally that has the young trainer laughing when it jumps up and starts licking his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes finds himself smiling at the scene, but with Steven now wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him over into his space it's hard to concentrate on the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you make a great big brother, Wes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven's warm breath is on his ear, voice gentle and Wes can't even give a proper reply. All he can do is sit there, feeling his face heat up as Ralts tilts his head at Wes's obvious blush.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anybody who talks shit about Wally will automatically get destroyed by Wes, it's the rules. Thanks again to the person who requested this fic, always a joy to write these two especially with Wally! </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>